The present disclosure relates to a medium transport apparatus.
Hitherto, various types of medium transport apparatus have been used. Among those, a medium transport apparatus including a roller for transporting a medium in a transport direction has been used.
For example, JP-A-2013-193306 discloses a transport apparatus including a transport roller for transporting a recording medium in a transport direction and a plurality of bearings for suppressing bend of a rotary shaft of the transport roller.